All power to the Soviets!
by IRussia-kun
Summary: Dedicated to the fallen for the Soviets in 1992-1993 in Russia ... After the collapse of the Soviet Union democrats began to conduct an urgent democratization of Russia, but it was not successful .. On the contrary, it has become worse. Prices go up, people are starving. The response was immediately.. P.S. It is the translation of my fanfiction from Russian.
1. Preface

**Author's note: There is two Russias. Ivan as the RSFSR (as the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic) and Anna (as the nowadays Russian Federation).**

**- **I stop my activities as president of the USSR. - This phrase Gorbachev, which hammered the final nail in the coffin of the Soviet Union, was heard everywhere. Democrats led by Yeltsin triumphed. They won the USSR no longer exist. Someone has hastily took the Soviet flag out from the Kremlin. 70 years have been spend for building this country, but a bunch of traitors destroyed the Soviet Union for a few years.

The next day, December 26, 1991, the Soviet Union ceased to exist, disappeared, evaporated. On this day, all the people were silent, in order to honor the memory of it.

The reactions of presidents of the U.S. and Russia on the collapse of the Soviet Union were as follows:

_**1992 GEORGE W. BUSH, President of the United States:**_  
_**"The Soviet Union no longer exists. This is a victory of democracy and freedom. This is a victory of moral strength of our values . Every American can be proud of this victory - from the millions of Americans, men and women who have served our country in the Armed Forces, to the millions of Americans who supported their country and strengthen defense during the nine presidents ... Despite the potential for instability and chaos, the event - the collapse of the Soviet Union - is clearly in our national interest. "**_

_**1992 Boris Yeltsin, President of Russia:**_  
_**"The Communist monster crashed ... We will not let him be reborn."**_

According to the CIA, America spent on the destruction of the USSR, a total of 13 trillion dollars. (( And how we can believe the West after that..))

Next - worse. Yeltsin, together with the United States, tried to destroy all traces of the existence of the USSR. As both politically and morally. What you need for this use? The cult of lies, corruption and money. Although it was called the "democratization." But what happened in Russia, was given a different name - the "shock therapy." These actions were aimed at "making healthy ...  
the state's economy and output it out of the crisis **_"Such reforms include instant liberalization prices, reduced cash and mass privatization loss-making state enterprises"._**

But it is - just pretty words. In fact, prices have risen many times, the ruble depreciated because of this, people were starving. Fuel to the fire adds privatization - enterprises are concentrating in the hands of the rich people.

In also affected on Ivan: because of this, he lost weight and became weaker. In late 1991 he was removed from the status of the country, and his place was taken by another Russia - the Democratic Russia or the Russian Federation.

Although the Soviet Union was no more, Ivan, who was a Communist side of Russia - one of the few that remained from the Soviet Union. He - displays the status of the people! And he, like the people wanted nothing more was falling apart! And he wants everything to be alright.


	2. 1992th year, reforms and aftermath

A year after the collapse of the Soviet Union was the first and most difficult in the history of the young state of the Russian Federation which, in law, still was the RSFSR.

To remove all traces of the existence of the Soviet Union in Russia, the government led by Yeltsin and Gaidar has taken a number of reforms, known as "shock therapy."

Some improvements were noted in this process: the disintegration of the Russian Federation was prevented (Federal Treaty was signed), a greater variety of foods appeared.

The people who received is not what he wanted, did not want to tolerate it, and soon, mass demonstrations began for the resignation of Yeltsin. But some of them, unfortunately, led to a rather violent clashes.

The first of these meetings was the siege of the telecenter "Ostankino".

June 12, 1992

Sunny summer day. However, the atmosphere is tense, very fussy and it oppressed others.  
Everyone are hurrying somewhere, shouting, running back and forth. Some tried to escape quickly in in dark gray hallways, while others flocked to the tower telecentre "Ostankino".

Ivan Braginsky stood among the people and bitterly aware that the rally them for the most part do not will affect the overall situation.  
What this meeting as a death cry, the agony of the mortally wounded beast.

People were holding anti-Yeltsin banners: "Ельцина в отставку!" (1), "Ельцин, катись к Бушевой матери!" (2), holding portraits of Lenin and Stalin. But some, including Ivan, are waving Soviet flags. The crowd gathered round the ring around the tower, shouting variety, for the most part, the Communist slogans.

But some, including Ivan, waving Soviet flags. The crowd gathered round the ring around the tower, shouting variety, for the most part, the Communist slogans.  
The crowd went wild, trying to shout to the higher ranks. Thousands the hearts are filled by bitter disappointment, the awareness of the error, but the worm of doubt sneaks into the mind of each ..

After a few minutes riot police squad with heavy shields ran from the tower and lined up in ranks. One of them came out of the crowd, took the proffered by someone megaphone, and held it to his face, taking off the helmet, and began to speak:  
-Citizens! I ask you to leave the territory! Again, I ask to leave the territory!  
- Fuck you! - one of the protesters shouted furiously and threw a stone at OMON soldier. The threw accurately, hitting right in the head. The soldier was shaken, fell down dead on the ground, and then bright scarlet blood stains began to spread around his head .

In response to this, the policemen attacked, armed with batons.  
- Oh, shit! - Braginsky shouted, swinging the flag. Flagpole hit one of the attackers that attacked the girl, which was trying to move away from the shock. A fight broke out.

By 22 June of the whole crowd was dispersed,  
a tent city which has arisen before near the tower, was destroyed.  
Public reaction to the actions of the police were critical:

**_"I want all the honest people of the Earth remembered that rainy day: 22 June 1992 at 4.30 am, exactly fifty-one years after the sudden, treacherous attack of Nazi Germany on the Soviet Union, the Russian government declared a bloody war against its own people..."_**

("Soviet Russia" June 23, 1992)

In December 1992, the VII Congress of People's Deputies of Russia, in which Yeltsin and Gaidar's (3) government have been criticized , because they led the state in half-dead state.

In 12th December the Congress of People's Deputies decided to depose all Gaidar and his government. New government was formed, headed by Chernomyrdin.  
But even these measures could not prevent the growing crisis of power.

Yeltsin and Rutskoy (4).. The Government and the Supreme Council .. They are fighting against each other. Who wins, as long as it is not known ...

(1) "Yeltsin's resignation!"

(2) "Yeltsin, scram to Bush's mother!"

(3) Yegor Gaidar (March 19, 1956, Moscow - December 16, 2009, Uspensky, Moscow region) - one of the main leaders and ideologists of the economic reforms of the early 1990's in Russia. In 1991-1994, he held senior positions in the government of Russia, including he has been the Prime Minister for 6 months.

(4) Alexander Rutskoy (September 16, 1947, Proskurov, Ukrainian SSR, USSR) - Russian statesman and political figure, Major General of Aviation, Hero of the Soviet Union. From 1991 to 1993 - the first and last vice-president of the Russian Federation


	3. Yes-Yes-No-Yes

By April 1993 the situation was somehow resolved: the authorities have given people a chance to speak. After failing a trying to impeach Yeltsin March 29, 1993 The Congress of People's Deputies of the RSFSR designated an All-Russian referendum on 25 April 1993.

Only here and Yeltsinites managed to bungle: they inserted into the referendum a question about the acceptance of the economic policies. This question is contrary to the current Constitution of the RSFSR.

- Yes-Yes-No-Yes! - this sounds from all over the television screens of the country in campaign commercials. The authorities are trying to convince population, not even allowing the opposition to show people another option.

Vanya was sitting in front of the TV and watched one of these advertisements. And the phrase repeats again and again, like some kind of mantra. Ivan just folded his arms and grinned. That's enough! They and so ruined the economy, but they even ask people to support them. No, he isn't with them! In general, he stood on the side of the "opposition" from the beginning of 1992, after the change of his economy which damaged him.

On the day of the referendum, he just struck out this "yes-yes-no-yes" from the bulletin and cast this bulletin in the ballot box. He decided to vote diametrically oppositely: "no-no-yes-no". By God, it took less than two years, and democrats were demolishing everything. And this destruction must be stopped! And the sooner, the better!

The results came out so: trust in Yeltsin and economic program - yes, and the re-election of the President and the Congress of People's Deputies of the RSFSR - no. I mean, the answer was: "yes-yes-no-no." Soon the referendum results were one of the causes of what happened at the end of 1993.


	4. Russian riot

The conflict between the executive branch (Yeltsin and the government) and the legislature (Rutskoy, the Supreme Council and the People's Deputies) is growing rapidly. Meanwhile, in this conflict, there is a new element is appearing - the people.

1 May 1993

Oh, Mayday! This bright holiday for all workers accompanied the life of the USSR. This holiday was equal to the day of the October Revolution.  
After the collapse of the USSR, this holiday was almost abolished, but the people still went to demonstrations and meetings, but what happened that day, can be criticized at the fullest.

National Salvation Front, Labor Moscow and the Communist Party of the Russian Federation organized a rally in honor of this day.

At 10:10 on October Square there were up to three thousand people. The composition and the mood of the demonstrators were typical for such events: the nationalists, monarchists and communists. Aggressive calls were heard. The participants were holding placards with offensive content. Some banners flagpoles ended with metal tips. Some participants used ski poles, and similar metallic items as flagpole.

Ivan stood among them, holding a pole with a flag of the Russian SFSR on top of it. He felt that something has gone wrong. Not the way as it was planned.

Around 10:45 the meeting organizers announced via sound amplifiers that "a the number of participants is not reached 100,000, there are only 20-30 thousands, the rally will be held at the site of Lenin Hills.

The number of the audience at that time was about 5,000 people.

The crowd started to go ahead..

Approaching to the station "Shabolovskaya", the demonstrators have noticed the  
line of the trucks and riot police cordon. They halted near the station, someone shouted standing in front of crowd:  
- All men stand in front!

Before reaching the cordon of several tens of meters, the protesters added step, pressed to the machines and almost immediately broke the chain of riot police. Members of the security forces were crushed and retreated behind the first row of cars, many of protesters took police shields, batons, helmets.

Riot police launched a counterattack. The demonstrators fought fiercely, using flagpoles.

Activists began to roll out cars and go through the barrier.

All this took about three minutes. So far, Braginsky has decided to just go and do not get involved in the fight, but after he was attacked by one of the riot police, swinging a baton, Braginsky hit the "servant of the law" by the flag pole, shoving him away. Then he passed among the demonstrators, noticed the following picture: a few riot police, after chasing after someone, they started to beat him with batons. Ivan hit one of the policemen with the flagpole, from which he fell dead to the ground. Others decided to take a run, because they do not want to get the hit at the head.

The bulk of the demonstrators were standing in the rear or just approaching to the area of collision. The total number of participants is estimated at several thousand.

Meanwhile, clashes have already acquired spontaneous, dozens of people joined the demonstration, stones, sticks and other things were flying to riot police. Someone of people tried to escape, some who did not manage to escape were caught and beaten by the guardians of law and order.  
The demonstrators continued to break through the ranks of cars and riot police.

Reinforce arrived to police: manpower and trucks with water cannons. Although, the use of water cannons were in vain, the pressure was insufficient.

It lasted for several hours, until 14:00...


	5. Decree 1400

September 21, 1993. 17:50

Moscow. Kremlin. The Cabinet of the President of the Russian Federation.

The office is familiar.. A wooden table, a chair carved, flag of the Russian Federation was nailed on the wall. It was the office of Boris Yeltsin. Familiar office.. Former Cabinet of the secretaries general of the USSR.

December 25, 1991, the President of the USSR - Gorbachev announced his resignation in this office.

Two people walked clowly into that cabinet: Boris Yeltsin and the Russian Federation. Federation itself was a girl 16 years old with long gray hair, purple eyes, in general, she looks pretty much like Ivan.

But their characters are different. Anna was more loyal to the authorities, rather than the RSFSR, who after the collapse of the Soviet Union was removed from his status almost completely, even though he was still a country because there were some of the structures remaining after the breakup, there still was a coat of arms of the RSFSR (1), albeit with a few changes.

After December 12, 1992, when Gaidar was expelled from his post as chairman of the Government of the Russian Federation, the country began to divide into two camps: Government against the Supreme Soviet and the Congress of People's Deputies, the Russian Federation against the Russian SFSR, who joined the Supreme Soviet.

Yeltsin sat down at the table, holding a few sheets in his hands. He looked sober, and his eyes rushed into sheets of paper, as if he was searching for something.  
Then he held out the first sheet to Anna:  
- Read and evaluate. I think you'll like it. - Boris smiled softly. Anna took the sheet and by turning it in your hands, read its content. Then she handed the sheet back, saying:  
- So you have decided to do it .. - She smiled, looking out the window. - The main thing do not overdo it, Boris Nikolaevich.  
- I know what I'm doing right. Now I ask you to retire, Russia. I should make a statement.

Anna hurried away from the office with a beaming smile. At the same moment reporters with video cameras began streaming in the office. After 10 minutes, their number has reached 15 people. There even were representatives of foreign channels.

In the 18 hours the statement of Yeltsin began to broadcast in Russia and in other countries. He started to say:

_- In accordance with the decree of the President, which has been signed (2), today the implementation of legislative, administrative and control functions of the Congress of People's Deputies and the Supreme Soviet of the RSFSR was interrupted. More congresses are not convened. The powers of the deputies of the Russian Federation shall be terminated._

This decree was the beginning of the climax of the conflict between Yeltsin and the Supreme Soviet, because the Supreme Council did not want to resign...

(1) "The State Emblem of the Russian Federation is a hammer and sickle on a red background, the sun and framed by ears of corn, with the inscription: "Russian Federation" and "Workers of all countries, unite!". At the top of the coat of arms - a five-pointed star." Article 180 of the Constitution of the Russian Soviet Federative Socialist Republic of 1978, as amended on December 10, 1992.

(2) September 21, 1993, Russian President Boris Yeltsin made a televised address, saying that he issued a decree "On the phase of constitutional reform in the Russian Federation", which ordered the Congress of People's Deputies and the Supreme Soviet of the Russian Federation to stop its activities. But the decree was illegal, according to the Constitution.


End file.
